


Delirium

by Eagefrien



Series: Scaretober 2019 [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur has moments where he closes himself in a closet and cries. He cant stand up to the pressure and the weight of reality by himself. And he needs someone to be here.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Scaretober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Delirium

_What’s wrong with me?_ The question repeats on a loop, and has been for maybe the past hour. Endless noise and questions on how Arthur managed to be this bad for _everyone_.

His uncle, who had to deal with him and his lack of sleep. Who listened to his breakdowns and needed to come into his room late at night. Screaming about how his _friends are dead. He’s alone. He doesn’t know what to do._ Lance shouldn’t have to get up in the wee hours of the morning just because of him.  
Vivi, bless her soul, who is constantly following along with his charades. Accompanying him across country. Getting hurt. Taking the hits. Suffering and enduring more trauma due to the smallest inconsistencies that have long since left her mind.  
  
_You did this to her._ His mind repeats. He’s going to be sick.  
  
Lewis- hes still missing. He should have kept a closer eye on him. Should have ensured it was _him_ closer to that edge and not Lewis. Now he’s gone.  
_Did he fall? Did he vanish?_ Nothing Arthur could come up with explained the reason why Lewis was just _gone_.  
  
_He wouldn’t leave intentionally, would he?_  
  
_No… no… Lewis loves Vivi. He wouldn’t leave her.. ~~They haven’t know each other longer, maybe he did-~~ he WOULDN'T leave._  
_Maybe Lewis was sick of him, and that… he hated Arthur. Did he really ruin it for them…?_  
  
He chokes, tears sliding down his cheeks and falling way too fast. Arthur smacks his palm over his face, grinding it against his cheeks to wipe away the tears. But no matter what he did. He _always_ cried.  
  
The whine escaped his lungs, filling the small space around him.  
  
_Where am I-_ Closet. Small closet with no blankets or pillows like usual. Those are casted into the hallway to make a sea of softness. The closet darkened. No light. Not even his phone. Nothing. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing-_   
  
A small knock rips Arthur’s attention up. And without warning he’s overly aware of the creaks and whispers outside his small realm of inky black nothingness. The only place where the trembling shadows and lingering regrets aren’t visible. ~~Even that sentiment is futile, not when bursts of swarming colors and shapes fill his eyes every time they get too dry and fill with acidic tears~~  
  
Clicks of claws pace outside the door. Whimpers- _growls_ erupting on the other side. Angry mutters of bitterment drowns out his thoughts and dips his body in cement. _Please move, please move, please move, please please please please_  
  
“Arthur-?”  
  
The voice was so calm and soft. Worry etched into it. So… peaceful than the angry shouts surrounding it. But even then- the gentle voice silenced the shadows and muted their screams. Even his own thoughts. Even the questions of who he was, what made up his existence, what anything meant.  
  
“Do you want to come out? Or can one of us come in? _No not you Mystery- when he comes out, he’s probably-”_  
  
_**Mystery.**_  
__  
Mystery. Puppy. Fur. Glasses. Teeth. Blood. Blood blood. Pain red-  
A scream rips through his throat. Burning him from inside out.

“M-Mystery-!” 

_So many times he’s had to rely on a dog for emotional support. A dog. How pathetic!_

A loud broken bark startles through him. Forcing Arthur’s attention to focus.  
_He really wants that dog. No matter how much his skin burns and aches. He wants the puppy to run his hand through._

A soft murmur of voices return outside. Still sweet, still peaceful.  
Gentle whimpers and scratches against the door. 

“C-“ His voice cuts out, sore, Arthur gasps for air, trying again in a smaller mumble, _“Come here boy,”_

The door creaks open. 

A small white snout pushing through, ears flat, Arthur didn’t stop his arm from lifting, and the dog rushes forward, taking his spot in his lap.  
**You are okay, Arthur. It’s safe here.**


End file.
